The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, an information processing method, and a program. In order to increase a sense of reality of content such as a movie or a video game, a technique to give users a haptic output such as vibrations according to moving images or sounds has been commonly used in recent years. Accordingly, products related to such a technique have been becoming commercially available.
For example, JP 2009-72600A discloses an apparatus that monitors audio signals, video signals, data signals, and the like outputted from software, and when these signals satisfy predetermined conditions, outputs sensory control signals to a vibration sensory actuator, for example.